pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Geoffrey Faber Memorial Prize
The Geoffrey Faber Memorial Prize is a British literary prize established in 1963 in tribute to Geoffrey Faber, founder and first Chairman publisher Faber & Faber. It recognises a single volume of poetry or fiction by a Commonwealth author under 40, and is in alternating years awarded to poetry and fiction. In its first year, the prize was awarded to Christopher Middleton for his poetry. Previous winners *1964 Christopher Middleton for Torse 3 Poems 1949-1961 and George MacBeth for The Broken Places: Poems *1965 Frank Tuohy for The Ice Saints (fiction) *1966 Jon Silkin for Nature Within Man (poetry) *1967 William McIlvanney for Remedy is None and John Noone for The Man with the Chocolate Egg (fiction) *1968 Seamus Heaney for Death of a Naturalist (poetry) *1969 Piers Paul Read for The Junkers (fiction) *1970 Geoffrey Hill for King Log (poetry) *1971 J. G. Farrell for Troubles (fiction) *1972 Tony Harrison for The Loiners (poetry) *1973 David Storey for Pasmore (fiction) *1974 John Fuller for Cannibals and Missionaries and Epistles to Several Persons (poetry) *1975 Richard B. Wright for In the Middle of a Life (fiction) *1976 Douglas Dunn for Love or Nothing (poetry) *1977 Carolyn Slaughter for The Story of the Weasel (fiction) *1978 David Harsent for Dreams of the Dead and Kit Wright for The Bear Looked Over the Mountain (poetry) *1979 Timothy Mo for The Monkey King (novel) *1980 Hugo Williams for Love-Life and George Szirtes for The Slant Door (poetry) *1981 J. M. Coetzee for Waiting for the Barbarians (fiction) *1982 Paul Muldoon for Why Brownlee Left and Tom Paulin for The Strange Museum (poetry) *1983 Graham Swift for Shuttlecock (fiction) *1984 James Fenton for In Memory of War: Poems 1968-83 *1985 Julian Barnes for Flaubert's Parrot (fiction) *1986 David Scott for A Quiet Gathering (poetry) *1987 Guy Vanderhaeghe for Man Descending (fiction) *1988 Michael Hofmann for Acrimony: Poems *1989 David Profumo for Sea Music (fiction) *1990 Michael Donaghy for ShibbolethThe Interior of a Heron's Egg: Michael Donaghy, 1954-2004, Magazine article by Joshua Mehigan; New Criterion, Vol. 23, April 2005 (poetry) *1991 Carol Birch for The Fog Line (fiction) *1992 Paul Muldoon for Madoc: A Mystery (poetry) *1993 Will Self for The Quantity Theory of Insanity (fiction) *1994 John Burnside for Feast Days (poetry) *1995 Livi Michael for Their Angel Reach (fiction) *1996 Kathleen Jamie for The Queen of Sheba (poetry) *1997 Emily Perkins for Not Her Real Name (fiction) *1998 Don Paterson for God's Gift to Women (poetry) *1999 Gavin Kramer for Shopping (fiction) *2000 Kathleen Jamie for Jizzen (poetry) *2001 Trezza Azzopardi for The Hiding Place (fiction) *2002 Greta Stoddart for At Home in the Dark (poetry) *2003 Justin Hill for The Drink and Dream Teahouse (fiction) *2004 Glyn Maxwell for The Nerve: Poems *2005 David Mitchell for Cloud Atlas (fiction) *2006 Alice Oswald for Woods Etc. (poetry) *2007 Edward Docx for Self Help (fiction) *2008 Nick Laird for On Purpose (poetry) *2009 David Szalay for London and the South-East (fiction) *2010 Kona Macphee for Perfect Blue (poetry) References *List of winners at LibraryThing *''Prizewinning Literature: UK Literary Award Winners'' by Anne Strachan, publ. 1989 by Library Association Publishing Ltd ISBN 0-85365-558-8 Notes External links * Geoffrey Faber Memorial Prize at British Literary Prizes Category:Awards established in 1963 Category:1963 establishments in the United Kingdom Category:British literary awards Category:Commonwealth literary awards Category:Fiction awards Category:British poetry awards Category:Literary awards honouring young writers